


Rather not

by Jane_Scholar



Category: Original Work, Piero Barone - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Pierobsession, do judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Scholar/pseuds/Jane_Scholar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch telly cautiously. It might introduce you to your new obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather not

My skin is hot, my brain's on fire.  
How many times have I been told  
That all men lie, each one's a liar?  
But no-one's words seem to have worked.

The nights are long and dark and freezing.  
I tried some pills, they wouldn't do.  
Insomnia has made me dizzy  
And I can't function, can't get through.

I'm stuck inside this whole obsession.  
A thought - what's keeping me awake.  
The thought of this abnormal passion  
That makes my soul and stomach ache.

I was alright, was happy even.  
Why would you come and spoil that,  
Insert yourself in my day-dreaming  
And steal my sleep so I'd feel dead?

Your eyes and voice and body language  
Made my heart melt a hundred times.  
And I can say, I think I'd manage,  
If only you were not a lie.

I could be jealous of a person,  
A real person I could meet.  
But being jealous of a version  
Of someone's idol? Nope, not me.

I hate to suffer from these feelings  
I get each time you cast your spell.  
How, do you reckon, I've been breathing  
For these long weeks? Nope, hardly well.

My heart was numb and dark and sleeping.  
You woke it up, you made it beat.  
So, when you're gone, I'll be left feeling  
Exposed and weak, just what I need.

That's why I don't believe in people.  
I know that everybody lies.  
You trust them once, they put a needle  
Into your heart and let it rust.


End file.
